thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ginnyharry4ever/History of the Pridelands
Author's Note: This blog is unfinished ---- Long ago, shortly after the time of the Ndona Pride, there was a brave and strong young king, Mohatu, the ruler of the Pridelands. He marries Shari, a great-great-granddaughter of the founder of the Ndona Pride, and they produce an heir named Ahadi. When Ahadi is born, Mohatu and Shari bring him to the Peak of Pride Rock, and present him to their subjects, who greet their future sovereign with excitement and respect. However, Mohatu and Shari's marriage soon began to dissolve, fueled by mutual feelings of distrust. Soon after Mohatu saved the kingdom from a drought, he and Shari announced their intention to separate, but remain sovereigns together, for the sake of their son, who was devastated by his parents decision. Much later, when Ahadi has reached adolescence, he befriends Uru, a young lioness in the pride, and they fall in love. Ahadi brings Uru before his parents, and requests their blessing to marry. Mohatu and Shari are happy to comply, and plans for the union commence. However, before Ahadi could wed Uru, Mohatu becomes dangerously ill with Greencough. Ahadi and Uru assume several duties, in aid of Mohatu's rapidly declining health, and Ahadi anxiously ponders upon his impending sovereignty. . When Mohatu passes, the entire savannah mourns the loss of a ruler and friend, and Ahadi grieves deeply for the passing of his beloved father. Ahadi and Uru marry and assume the throne, and Ahadi performs the first act of his reign, abolishing the unfair laws set by his father, an act supported by his mother and mate. Shortly after their accession, Uru becomes pregnant, and soon produces an heir, whom she and Ahadi name Mufasa. When Mufasa is presented to the inhabitants of the Pridelands, he is received with the same welcome as his father before him. Whilst his parents perform their duties, Mufasa is cared for by his grandmother, who showers him with love and attention. Three months after the birth of Mufasa, Ahadi and Uru welcome their second cub, who is given the name Taka. Unlike the births of his father and elder brother, Taka's birth is treated with far less happiness and warmth, and his presentation brings few to pay homage to him. As the brothers grow, Ahadi begins to teach them about the Circle of Life, and the importance of protecting all that follow it. He also inputs knowledge of the greatness of their grandfather. Taka soon becomes aware of the importance of Mufasa's position, and ruthlessly competes with him for the affection of his family and the kingdom. When a drought strikes the Pridelands, Ahadi remembering the effects of the previous drought, sends his mate, Uru to search for a water source, whilst helped by his mother Shari, he remains behind to take care of the kingdom, and watch over his sons. One day, whilst patrolling with his sons, Ahadi defends an aged mandrill, by the name of Rafiki, from a trio of hyenas. Ahadi questions Rafiki as to his business in the Pridelands, and Rafiki explains that he sought knowledge. Intrigued, Ahadi invites Rafiki to come to Pride Rock and discuss the kingdom's troubles with him. Rafiki accepted, and the group returns to Pride Rock, where Ahadi and Rafiki discussed the kingdom's problems for many hours. At nightfall, Ahadi extended an invitation for Rafiki to sleep at Pride Rock, which Rafiki accepts. He settles beside Mufasa, and the two discussed the spirits of the Great Kings, with Mufasa revealing his knowledge of Mohatu's presence, and explaining the nature of Taka's relationship with Ahadi. The next morning, the lionesses bring Rafiki a mango to eat, and he settles the top of a tall tree to enjoy his meal. He overhears Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed discussing Ahadi's kingship and a plot to depose him and his heir, Mufasa, from the throne. Once the hyenas wandered off, Rafiki hastened to warn Ahadi of the danger, but found that the king was occupied with a crowd of disgruntled animals In order to calm the crowd, Ahadi promises to deal with the hyenas, but Taka interrupted, reminding his father that he had promised to take his sons hunting that morning. Regretfully, Ahadi informs Taka that the hunting trip would have to wait, and Taka accuses his father of continually valuing his duties as king over spending time with his family. Ahadi gently explains that being king meant taking on certain responsibilities and that Mufasa seemed to understand this, to which Taka blames his father of favoring Mufasa. Before Ahadi could offer up a defense, the animals interrupted, claiming that the throne was less important than their current situation. Ahadi agrees and pleas with Taka to understand. At first, Taka continues to accuse his father of having broken his promise, but then he changes his mood and asks Mufasa to come hunting with him instead. Though Mufasa responds positively, Rafiki suspects Taka of having sinister intentions. Before departing for the hunt, Taka tells Mufasa that he had something to do first. A suspicious Rafiki decided to follow him, and witnesses him meeting with Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed at a dry water hole. Taka warns the hyenas that his father was searching for them, and they question him on why he was not out hunting with Ahadi and Mufasa. Stiffly, Taka explains that plans had been changed, and the hyenas suggested that he make Mufasa look bad so that Ahadi would stop playing favorites with his sons. Intrigued, Taka agreed, and he promised to deliver the hyenas leftovers from his hunt for their help. As Taka departed, Rafiki followed him, but along the way, he fell from a tall tree and became unconscious. When he came to, Zuzu, whom he had met and befriend earlier, was there to help him, and notify him of where Ahadi and his sons were. In a panic, Rafiki ordered Zuzu to fetch Ahadi while he stopped Taka from bringing Mufasa to harm. Zuzu departed at once, and Rafiki followed Mufasa and Taka's scents to where a cape buffalo named Boma was standing belly-deep in a pool of water. Though Taka was nowhere to be seen, Mufasa was cautiously approaching the cape buffalo. Rafiki asked Mufasa what he was doing, and Mufasa explains that if he could convince Boma to share his water hole, the other animals would be greatly helped. Before Rafiki could stop him, Mufasa told Boma that he must share his water hole with the other animals until the rains came again. Just then, Taka approached Boma and roared, proclaiming that Boma must either share his water hole or face Mufasa in combat. Furious, Boma charged Mufasa, and Rafiki urged the young prince to run. Together, Mufasa and Rafiki fled Boma, but Rafiki soon began to slow, and Mufasa ordered him to climb onto his back. Rafiki did as he was told, and Mufasa jumps a nearby ravine, carrying himself and Rafiki to safety. Boma overlooked the jump and fell with a crash into the ravine, where he began to threaten Mufasa for what he had done and promises that Taka would come to harm as well. At Boma's words, Mufasa realizes that Taka was being attacked by the other cape buffalo in Boma's herd, and he bravely throws himself between the herd and his severely injured brother. Just then, Ahadi arrives at the head of a herd of animals, and rebuked the cape buffalo for attacking his sons. With the help of an elephant, Ahadi bore an unconscious Taka back to Pride Rock, where he recovered under Rafiki's care and Shari's love. Once healed, Taka was chastised by his father, who told him that the scar he had earned would serve as a reminder of his recklessness. Mufasa questions his brother as to why he had angered Boma, and Taka admits that he had wanted to embarrass Mufasa and get even with Ahadi for breaking his promise. Ahadi gently reminds Taka that instead of hurting his family, he had nearly gotten himself killed. He then encourages Taka to rid himself of his anger and let his wound serve as a reminder of his mistakes. Though at first angry, Taka relents and asks to be called "Scar" from then on. With Taka healed, Ahadi met with Mufasa, Rafiki, and Zuzu on the Peak of Pride Rock and revealed that Boma's herd had agreed to share their water with the kingdom. Despite the good news, Ahadi laments his inability to spot small problems before they grew into crises. Rafiki suggests that Ahadi appoint an "eyes and ears" of the kingdom, and when Ahadi wondered who would best fit the job, Rafiki suggests Zuzu. The hornbill gladly accepts the position, and Ahadi appoints her family to be majordomos to the monarchs of the Pridelands. After appointing Zuzu, Ahadi asks Rafiki to be his teacher and shaman, and Rafiki gladly accepts, with the condition that he could go on personal quests from time to time. Happy to oblige, Ahadi welcomed Rafiki as his newest follower and declares that a new era is beginning for the Pridelands. Soon after, Ahadi, Shari, Mufasa, and Scar welcome Uru home, and relate the tale of their adventures, to which Uru responds with shock. When Mufasa reaches adolescence, Ahadi introduces him to Sarabi, a young lioness who had been orphaned in her youth, and raised by her oldest sister, who was a member of Uru's hunting party. He and Uru had arranged a betrothal between the pair. Despite not being the heir, Scar was the Leader of the Lion Guard, a group of lions tasked with protecting the inhabitants of the Pridelands, and preserving the Circle of Life. Mufasa and Sarabi were friendly from the start, felt mutual affection, and were eager to wed. When they wed, the entire kingdom rejoiced, and warmly welcomed the new Princess of Pride Rock. Soon after their marriage, Sarabi became pregnant with Mufasa's cub, and their family, the pride, and the kingdom waited for the birth of the cub. Ahadi decreed that his grandson would hold precedence over Scar, and would be above him in the line of succession, an act that angered Scar. The birth of the cub, who was given the name Simba, was greeted with the same welcome that had been bestowed upon his grandfather and father. Several inhabitants of the Pridelands attended his presentation, which was presided over by Rafiki, who lifted him up, and anointed him as a future ruler. Scar, who had neglected to attend, viewed the birth of his nephew as his ultimate downfall. As Simba grew up, he was doted on by his family, and enjoyed learning about his heritage. As Ahadi helped raise Simba, he began to yearn for an endless amount of time to spend with him, without the burden of monarchical duties. One day, after spending time with his grandson, Ahadi decides upon the only course of action, and holds a conference with Uru, Shari, Mufasa, and Zazu, the son of Zuzu, who had retired earlier that month. Upon reaching a decision, and after informing Simba, Ahadi summons the inhabitants of the Pridelands together to deliver a proclamation. Although the event was attended by his mate, mother, son, daughter-in-law, and grandson, as well as the Pridelanders, Scar refused to attend, due to bitternes. During the announcement, Simba was left in the care of Shari and Uru. Ahadi announced his intention to abdicate in favor of his eldest son, for the sake of his grandson. His announcement was met by praise and support from the inhabitants of the kingdom, the Pridelanders, and his mate, son, and daughter-in-law. Although Shari loved her son, and understood his reason for wanting to abdicate, she disapproved of his choice to dismiss his duties as sovereign. During Mufasa and Sarabi's coronation, which was attended by the inhabitants of the kingdom, and the Pridelanders, as well as their family, including their son, who was once again looked after by Uru and Shari, who patiently explained the nature of the ceremony to him, Scar assembled his Guard, and informed them of his plot to dispose of his brother and nephew, leaving his parents, sister-in-law, and grandmother unharmed. His announcement was met by refusal from the Guard, and in anger, Scar used the Roar of the Elders to destroy his Lion Guard, an act that cost him the Roar. Shortly after Mufasa assumed the throne, Shari fell ill with Whitecough, and despite Rafiki's best efforts, succumbed to the disease, which devastated those that loved her. Eventually, Ahadi and Uru both fell ill with Greencough, and succumbed to the illness months apart, which shocked and devastated their family. One day, Simba awoke his father, and Mufasa brought him to the Summit of Pride Rock, then on a walk through the kingdom, continuing a tradition that had been set by Ahadi. Mufasa explains to his son about the Circle of Life, and the importance of protecting all that follow it, a lesson that is later recounted eagerly by Simba to Scar. Unknown to Simba, Scar had devised another plan to be rid of his brother and nephew, and used Simba's curious nature as a part of his plot. He tells Simba about an elephant graveyard that lies beyond their border, which Mufasa had earlier forbidden his son from visiting, and Simba eagerly rushes off to tell his friend Nala, the daughter of a member of Sarabi's hunting party. When his mother questions him, Simba tells her that they're going to the Water Hole, shushing Nala when she protests. Sarabi agrees, and assigns Zazu to accompany the cubs, much to their irritation. As they walk, Simba and Nala are informed of their betrothal, a statement met with shock. The cubs manage to evade Zazu, and finally reach the elephant graveyard, where they come upon three spotted hyenas, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. The hyenas chase after the cubs, but Mufasa rescues them. Mufasa sends Nala and Zazu back to Pride Rock, and admonishes Simba before teaching him about the stars. Simba learns that these stars represent the Great Kings of the Past, who will always be there to guide him. Simba is reminded of the love that his grandparents and great-grandmother harbored for him, and how their presence would always be felt. Meanwhile, Scar plots with the hyenas to take over Pride Rock. On Scar's orders, the hyenas cause a stampede with a large pack of wildebeest into a gorge and Simba runs away. Mufasa learns of Simba's predicament and braves the wildebeests by leaping into the gorge and throwing Simba to safety. However, as Mufasa attempts to flee by climbing the gorge's walls, he is stuck and ask his younger brother for help, but Scar allows him to fall to his death. When Simba sees his father falling, he is completely horrified and then goes back into the gorge to find him when the stampede has past. The cub yells for his father and spots him lying on the ground. He tries to wake Mufasa up, but soon realizes that his father is gone forever. Scar, meanwhile seeing his nephew still alive, approaches him and tricks Simba into thinking that Mufasa's death resulted from the cub's carelessness. Ashamed, Simba flees the Pridelands, intending to never return. Scar then orders the hyenas to kill Simba, but he manages to escape through a bramble thicket. The hyenas then yell to him that if he ever returns, they'll kill him. Later in the night, Scar returns to Pride Rock and breaks the news of Mufasa and Simba's death. In Simba's absence, Scar becomes the new king. Rafiki, who presides over the coronation, senses the disapproval of the Great Kings, and decides to investigate the precise cause of Mufasa's death. At Sarabi's insistence, a vigil is held, and the pride mourned the loss of a much-loved monarch and heir. In an effort to protect her subjects, Sarabi insisted that the animals flee the Pridelands. Out of love for Sarabi, Zazu insisted on remaining beside her. Shortly after Scar's accession, he marries a lioness named Zira, and produced a cub named Nuka. However, Scar and Zira believed Nuka unfit to be royalty, and neglected to bestow a title upon him. Scar proclaims that his rightful heir mustn't be of his bloodline, and Zira agrees to mate with a lion named Atka. Meanwhile, Simba collapses in the wasteland after his escape, but is found by Timon and Pumbaa, a meerkat and warthog, who had both left their families, Timon by choice, Pumbaa by force. The duo nurse him back to health and take him in, teaching him their motto, and allowing him to live with them. During Scar's reign, the Pridelands collapse, and despite the best efforts of Sarabi, the lioness lose faith, and cease hunting for themselves and the hyenas. One day, whilst preparing herbs, Rafiki senses a shift in the breeze, and realizes Simba had survived. Excitingly, he prepares to venture to the jungle, and convince Simba to reclaim his birthright. After the death of her father, Nala decides the time has come to search for help, and after bidding farewell to the pride, departs. While on a walk with Timon, Pumbaa notices a dung beetle, and begins to stalk it, unaware of Nala's presence as she observes him. When he eventually notices her, he flees hurriedly, and is pursued by Nala. When Timon catches up to him, he questions Pumbaa, before noticing Nala, and the duo are rescued by Simba. After Simba discovers that she is Nala, he learns that Scar's irresponsibility as the King of the Pridelands is leading to the suffering of its inhabitants. Still feeling guilt over Mufasa's death, Simba refuses to return, much to Nala's confusion. Eventually, Rafiki finds Simba, and after engaging in a discussion, brings him to a pond, and summons the spirit of Mufasa. Mufasa informs Simba of the importance of returning to Pride Rock and reclaiming his birthright. Simba refuses, but Mufasa's ghost prompts him to remember that he is his son and the one true king. Simba returns to Pride Rock with Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa, who all agree to help him fight. While Timon and Pumbaa distract the hyenas, Simba observes Scar abuse his mother, and angrily rushes to her defense, startling both Scar and Sarabi, who mistake him for Mufasa, before realizing his identity. Simba affectionally nuzzles his mother, before angrily confronting Scar. Scar forces Simba towards the edge of Pride Rock to kill him, revealing his role in the death of Mufasa. Shocked and angered, Simba leaps back up and pins Scar, forcing his uncle to reveal the truth to the rest of the pride. A fight ensues with the lionesses, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki and Zazu against the hyenas while Simba confronts Scar alone at the top of Pride Rock. Scar begs Simba for mercy, accusing the hyenas of planning everything. Despite Simba sparing Scar, the lions attack again, and Simba eventually throws Scar off a cliff. Scar survives the fall, but is attacked and killed by the hyenas, who overheard his attempt to betray them. With Scar and the hyenas gone with the flames, Simba is greeted by Nala, Sarabi, the pride, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, and Rafiki. At Rafiki's urging, and after being anointed by the mandrill, Simba walks to the Peak, and upon receiving encouragement from Mufasa's spirit, roars over his kingdom. The lionesses proudly join in, and the Circle of Life is restored. Soon, the animals of the kingdom returned, and the Pridelands was revived to its former glory. Three weeks after the Battle of Pride Rock, Simba and Nala welcomed their son, Kopa, who was presented to the inhabitants of the Pridelands in the same manner as his ancestors. As Kopa grows into a cub, Simba begins to share the knowledge received by Mufasa, and installs a love of tradition, family, and duty into his son. Soon, Simba and Nala announce the impending arrival of their second child, which delights their family and the kingdom. Six months after the announcement, Kopa meets up with his friend, Asante, the daughter of Shenzi and Fisi, who had been forced to lure Kopa into a trap. Asante reluctantly gives the signal, and watches as Fisi's Clan chases Kopa. Kopa orders Zazu, who'd flown past, to fetch his parents, and Zazu instantly complies. However, when they reach the location of the ambush, they find Kopa gone. Simba and Nala gently question Asante, and she reveals the plot. Before Simba and Nala could act, Nala goes into labor, and is rushed back to Pride Rock. Simba sends a search patrol to find Kopa, and tends to his mate. Nala gives birth to a healthy lioness, whom she and Simba name Kiara. She and Simba are devastated to learn of the unsuccessful attempt to find Kopa. As Kiara grows into a cub, Simba becomes overprotective of her, and assigns Timon and Pumbaa to be her bodyguards. One day, Kiara evades her caretakers, and ventures into the Outlands, where she meets and befriends a young Outsider named Kovu. The two soon get into trouble when they find themselves in a river surrounded by crocodiles. Luckily, Kovu distracts them long enough for he and Kiara to escape. Once safe, Kiara tries to initiate a game of tag, only to find Kovu has no idea how to play. In a bid to relax him, she playfully growls, but when Kovu reciprocates, Simba immediately appears. Kovu's mother Zira, who had been quietly watching from the bushes, also emerges. The two face off as Nala along with Timon, Pumbaa, Sarafina, and Sarabi arrive to help protect Kiara. After introducing themselves, Timon orders Zira to get out of the Pridelands, and Zira reveals that the Outsiders were exiled by Simba for remaining loyal to Scar, and that Scar had declared her second son would be his heir. However, Simba is unwilling to hurt a cub and orders the duo to leave, much to Kiara and Kovu's dismay. As they journey home, Simba gently scolds his daughter for breaking the rules and endangering herself, reminding her that one day, she will be a queen. Meanwhile, in the Outlands, Nuka bitterly rants to his half-sister Vitani, who was grieving the losses of her and Kovu's father, and most recently Dara, Zira's mother. He laments upon Kovu's position as Scar's heir, despite Nuka being Scar's son, and the honor should have be his. At that moment, Zira returns and scolds her two sons. She mocks Kovu's claim that he and Kiara could be friends. She then realizes that, by using Kiara, Kovu could get close enough to Simba to murder him and take the throne. Thus, he can avenge Scar's death. At his tree, Rafiki communicates with Mufasa's spirit and voices his fear of Zira and mistrust of Kovu, brought up with hate in his heart. Mufasa, however, has his own plan: Kiara and Kovu will be together and unite the two prides. Time passes and Kovu grows into an young adult. He is molded by Zira into the perfect assassin, with only one goal in mind: kill Simba. Kiara has also grown, and, keen to go on her first solo hunt, makes Simba promise he will let her do it alone. However, Simba sends Timon and Pumbaa after her to ensure her safety. Kiara is unable to catch anything, but is furious at her father when she finds he has lied and sent his friends to track her. Nuka and Vitani watch the events before lighting a series of fires (which they got from The Elephant Graveyard) around Kiara, trapping her. Kiara faints from the smoke as Kovu appears, as part of Zira's plan, and carries her back to the Pridelands. Though angry at first that he has interfered, Kiara soon recognizes her old friend. However, Simba, drawn by the sight of smoke, appears, along with Nala. Kovu lies and claims that he has left the Outsiders to become a rogue and asks to join Simba's pride. Simba is suspicious of Kovu's story and motives. However, he is forced to acknowledge that he owes Kovu a debt which must be paid according to Mufasa's law. He allows Kovu to stay at Pride Rock, but makes him sleep outside the den, separate from the pride. Despite this, Kiara thanks him for saving her and the two arrange for him to give her a hunting lesson the next morning. That night, Simba has a nightmare of the detach of his father. In it, Scar holds Simba back to prevent him from reaching Mufasa, sinisterly telling Simba to trust him. As Mufasa falls to his death and Simba mourns for a brief moment and then gets angry at his uncle, a laughing Scar morphs into Kovu (which shocks Simba), who throws Simba from the cliff to his death. Immediately, Simba wakes up, startled, but realizes it was just a dream and then goes back to sleep. The next morning, Kovu at first tries to sneak up and kill Simba, but is interrupted by Kiara and misses his chance. Kovu teaches Kiara to hunt properly, but they stumble on Timon and Pumbaa, whose favorite feeding ground has been taken over by birds. They enlist the help of the lions to scare the birds off, but it soon turns into a game. Kovu, who has never played or had any real fun in his life, is confused by this new "training", but quickly starts to enjoy himself. Whilst chasing the birds the group run into and are chased by a crash of rhinos, but escape from them. That night, as Kovu and Kiara stargaze, he questions whether Scar is considered one of the "Great Kings of the Past", and Kiara is visibly startled. He confesses that although Scar wasn't his real father, he was still a part of who he is, but Kiara tells him that part may be the darkness that made Scar evil. As Kiara and Kovu embrace, Simba watches from a distance, and asks Mufasa for guidance. Nala approaches, and gently tells him that although Simba wants to walk the path expected of him, Kovu may not and should be given a chance. As Simba leaves with Nala to ponder this, Kovu tries to pull away from Kiara, almost confessing his part in the plot against her father. Despite Kiara's pleas, he attempts to leave, but Rafiki stops him. The mandrill then leads Kiara and Kovu to a lush junglecalled "Upendi", where he helps the two lions fall in love. After Kovu and Kiara return home that night, Simba proves himself by inviting Kovu to sleep inside with the rest of the pride. Vitani watches Kovu give up a prime opportunity to murder Simba and reports back to Zira. Angered, Zira states that Kovu cannot betray them and moves onto another plan. The next day, Kovu resolves to confess his true intentions to Kiara; however, he is unsure if she will believe him, but has to try anyway. Before he can do so, King Simba shows up and tells Kiara he doesn't want her talking with Kovu because he wants to talk with him, which makes Kiara brighten up. Simba takes Kovu aside for a private conversation, with Kiara happily watching from a distance. Later, Simba and Kovu walk into the area that had been burned in the earlier bushfire, and Simba tells Kovu the true story of Scar. Kovu finally realizes that he has been lied to, but Simba reassures him that what is left behind can grow better than the generation before if given the chance. Suddenly, Zira decides to take matters into her own paws and she and her pride surround Simba and Kovu and she teasingly asks Simba what he is doing out in the area "so alone". Then Zira congratulates Kovu for bringing Simba with him, "just like they've always planned." Believing Zira's words, Simba angrily turns on Kovu as he thinks Kovu tricked him and was behind the plan; in response, a scared Kovu truthfully denies this, but Simba won't listen to him. Zira orders her pride to attack Simba, and Kovu immediately butts in to try and rescue Simba, only for Vitani to push him aside. Zira then organizes an ambush against Simba in a desperate attempt to finish him. The Outsiders chase Simba into a gorge, where he begins to scale a wall of logs to escape. Having woken up, Kovu rushes to Simba's aide and tries to help him, ignoring Zira's orders to get Simba. After Kovu runs off, Nuka, in an attempt to prove himself, impress his mother, and humiliate and degrade his half-brother, tries to follow and finish Simba off for Zira. He manages to grab hold of Simba's left foreleg, causing him pain. Nuka is overjoyed as this is now his "moment of glory"; however, he slips and is crushed by the logs. Kovu, who had watched the scene from above, tries to dig him out, but is shoved roughly aside by his mother. Zira lifts up a log to see her eldest son barely alive. He apologizes for failing her before dying. Zira blames Kovu for Nuka's death and slashes him across the face, scarring Kovu in an identical manner to Scar. Kovu defies his mother for the first time and runs back to the Pridelands. Zira tells the other Outsiders that Simba has turned Kovu against them and declares war. Category:Blog posts